The maurders and Tonks
by KatYeager
Summary: Remus and Sirius get in a fight, causing the friendship to break up. James enjoys all the chaos as Tonks manages to get on Remus's good side. Will the friends become more?
1. Tonks hates you

James Potter is a no good lousy git. Sirius Black isnt as bad, though he followed James's footsteps. Remus Lupin is just the same as Sirius. And Peter was the most pathetic thing any one had ever seen. Tonks hated them all. Detested every word they cooed, every prank they pulled, and every comment they threw at her. "I'll get you one day, Potter!" Tonks would yell, throwing up a threatening fist. Her layerd black robes fitting crookedly on her body as she morphed her hair red. Everything those boys did made Tonks want to have it out with all of them. But one day, they had it out themselves. Sirius threw the first punch, right at Remus. He, of course, hit right back, though stronger. James sat back, enjoying this like a puppet master as the Great hall errupted into shouts. Tonks stood up slowly, from her hufflepuff table, and walked to the fighting boys, pushing through children faster than the teachers did. "Idiots." She muttered, liking how bloody Sirius's nose was getting.

"Out of the way!" Mcgonagall yelled, pushing through the kids violently. "Remus! Sirius!" She yelled, pulling them apart by the hair. James caught Tonks's amused look and threw up his eyebrows, as if to ask if she wanted to get the same bloody nose as Sirius had. "What has gotten into you three?" Mcgonagall asked, causing Peter, who she had obviously left out, to blush. "James you have been worse laytly, and now a fight amongst the trouble makers?" Her mouth grew into a strict line. "Off to the hospital wing, both of you. We'll discuss punishment later." Sirius left, followed by Remus. Then, James tried to go to. "Not you Potter!" Mcgonagall shouted, pulling him back by the collar, causing more kids to slowly retreat to there seats, a bit scared. "You will clean up the mess of food your friends have made. Without magic!" James looked up furiously. "I didnt even-" He started, but was inturrupted by Mcgonagall shooing the remaining kids away, even Tonks. "Have fun, Potter." She muttered, just as he picked up a squashed mash of gooey eggs. "Shut up, you freak." He said back, grimacing.

Tonks was in potions, stirring in somthing disgusting looking. The potion was canary yellow, the color of her house, and it made her smile. Though she sat alone, everyone thinking she was the oddest thing there was, she felt happy. Especially when Sirius and Remus came in. Sirius, nose red and in a bandage, went beside James, who smiled proudly. Remus, on the otherhand, saw there were no more open spotts than beside Tonks. He grimaced and walked slowly to the cauldron, seeing it was empty. "You couldnt have even started it?" He asked, voice not as mean is it usually is. "No one usually sits here." Tonks said, feeling a bit bad for being rude to him, but instantly got her snarky attitude back. In a harsh whisper she leaned closer to him and hissed, "And where do you get off talking to me like that, you pratt?" Remus glanced at her, scared face just as cold and hurt as usual. "Sorry," He muttered pathetically. That took the mean glint out of Tonks's eyes. "Did you just apologize?" She said, not letting down her gaurd. "Yeah, I did. Is there a problem with that, too?" He asked, turning his head sharply at her.

"Lupin, Tonks, if you two are that deep in conversation that you didnt hear me ask you to put in blood of a flesh eating slug, then why dont you share was was so intreging to us all?" Professor hissed, looking at them in a dangerous way. "No sir," Tonks said, head down. She quickly poured in the blood and glanced back at Remus, who was hurring to finish his potion.


	2. Padfoot and a werewolf?

Tonks held no liking for anything that James Potter did, as you were told before. She ignored him when possible, thought of him when it was only neccisary, and tried her best to be away from the pratt. Its difficult, however, to ignore somone who is doing somthing rather suspicious. It was late, too late for anyone to be out, actually, and Tonks was on her way to Hufflepuff Tower from her previous station cleaning bed pans for detention. Her footsteps made no noise, and she was glad for that. What if someone thought she was sneaking out? She didnt want anymore detention. Out of the corner of Tonks's eye, she could see two shadows turning the corner of the corridor she walked. Her feet instantly took her behind a gargoyle, silently. She was clumsy, but tonight she held perfectly still.

"Did you hear him, Padfoot?" One of the two shadows hissed, voice quiet. The other shadow, The one tonks could now see was a dog, whined back. Tonks focused her eyes. Who is it, dammit, she hissed at herself. When she saw him, she had no reaction. Just sudden interest. James Potter.

"I did." James told the dog, Padfoot. "I know it was him. Stupid boy not telling us..." James muttered, his footsteps advancing. He was walking faster, and Padfoot was getting left behind. "Come on," James snapped, his hand waving towards the dog. Its black fur shook as hit ran towards his obvious master. Once James had turned the corner, Tonks had two options. Go tell a teacher, afterall, she was aloud out, because of detention. Or follow them, which will probably lead to more detention or explotion. Isnt it obvious what she chose?

Her heart beat as she tip toed behind them, morphing into a small silent mouse. Her whole body was white and furry, but she was afraid her tiny paws made a noise. Padfoot kept looking back like he heard her. She stopped suddenly, because James did. "Did you hear it this time?" He asked, voice a bit raw. The dog seemed to nod, and they broke out into a run. Tonks followed, beady eyes fixating where they were going and doing well to see in the dim light. Tonks didnt hear anything, or atleast she didnt until she made it out of the open archway that lead to the field right before the forbbiden forrest. A howl filled the silent air, and Tonks shook.

"You have my wand?" James asked, patting Padfoots head shakily. Padfoot nodded, droppping the stick he held in his mouth, which just happened to be James's wand. James picked it up and started walking, like he did before, slowly and a bit frighteningly. Tonks followed, blades of grass blocking her small mousy way. She eventually got frusterated and morphed into a cat, so she could step over the long blades and rockes. She stopped, however, when she saw James enter the forrest, another howl filled the air and the hair on Tonks's back stood up. Why was James following this?

As Tonks neared the forrest, following the light that spilled from James's light. The dog seemed just as scared as Tonks was, and she had never seen a more human exspression on that dogs face as it looked back and she hid, just barely able to see some sort of look of frusteration and fear. As the pace James held got faster, she heard more howls. They were echoing around all of them, and soon they were all in a run. Tonks was surprised James didnt see her, but she guessed the forrest and Howls were sort of distracting. The three advanced out, going deeper and deeper into the forrest until they came into a clearing, the full moon blazed into it and they found the source of the howling. Buried in the large roots of a giant tree, sat a hunched over werewolf. His back was pale and fur found itself rarely on the scabby looking skin. James held his wand out, and prepared to hurt it. The Werewolf turned around, snapping its jaws viciously. "Moony!" James yelled, throwing red sparks at the ground around it. "You stupid mutt! Comming out on a full moon!" The wolf growled, edging towards James, who stood his ground. Tonks slowly morphed back into a mouse.

Forgot last time: DISCLAIMER: i own nothinnnggg.

(Oh and sorry there are mistakes, im trying to find a beta reader . )


End file.
